


Warm Hands and Warmer Thoughts

by lovekernel



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovekernel/pseuds/lovekernel
Summary: Alicia gets clingy with Bea on a cold morning before work





	Warm Hands and Warmer Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by Anonymous on tumblr! The title is a line from the song 'Hawaii' by Haley Bonar. The song doesn't have much to do with Bea and Alicia, it's just a lovely lyric that felt fitting, though I do think you should give it a listen if you're feeling chill. Thanks for reading!

Bea woke to the shrill ring of her alarm, feeling as if she didn’t get quite enough sleep. She stuck her head out from under the covers and shuddered as a cold draft hit her cheek. She reached across to her bedside table and silenced her alarm, yawned, and inched her way across the mattress to stick her legs out over the side and start sitting up. Before she could get all the way to the edge of the bed, a hand took hold of her hip under the blanket.

“Where do you think you’re going?” came Alicia’s voice from the other side of the bed.

“I’m going downstairs, I need coffee,” Bea murmured, putting her hand under the cover to push Alicia’s away.

“No, you’re not,” Alicia said. “Come back here.”

“I’ll bring you a cup of tea,” Bea replied, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Alicia took her hand and held on, resisting Bea’s tired attempts to pull away.

“I know it’s hard, trust me,” Bea said, yanking her hand back, “but we have to get up now, love.”

“Don’t go out there. It’s freezing.”

“We’ll be late if you keep this up.”

“Ah, don’t worry about that.”

“I have to! If I’m late again Mrs. Beauchamp might just kill me this time, you know she’s capable.”

Alicia giggled. “You’ll be fine.”

“Yes! I will be, because I’m getting up now.”

Alicia rolled across the bed and clamped her arm around Bea’s waist before she could stand up. She laughed. “Don’t leave me!”

“Alicia, let go! I’m serious.” Bea tried to be firm but the cold was already getting to her, Alicia’s hands and the pull of the warm bed were so tempting.

“It’s for your own good,” Alicia said poking her head under Bea’s arm and looking up at her. “You might get hypothermia out there and I’m afraid I love you too much to let that happen.”

“God, you’re annoying.”

“Duty of care, Bea!”

“Fine,” Bea huffed, as if she ever needed that much convincing to hop back into bed with her girlfriend. “Five minutes and that’s all you get.”

“Yes!” Alicia said and rolled back to her side of the bed to allow Bea some room.

She lay back down close to Alicia who pulled the duvet over them both. “Much better right?”

Bea nodded in agreement. Alicia moved her head closer to Bea’s until they were practically nose-to-nose. “Morning brea-” Bea started but was silenced by Alicia putting her finger on her lips.

“I don’t care,” she said as she took her finger away and moved her hand against Bea’s jawline. Alicia closed the distance and kissed her softly as Bea absentmindedly curled her hand around her back and pulled Alicia’s body against her own until they couldn’t get any closer.

Alicia moved her head back slightly to appreciate the dazed and satisfied expression on Bea’s sleepy face. She loved how Bea looked when she kissed her like that, always as if she wasn’t expecting it. She rubbed Bea’s cheek with her thumb and felt her cool skin slowly start to warm up.

“You know what?” Alicia breathed, not ready to break the peace between them.

“What?” Bea asked, matching Alicia’s tone.

“I think I can bargain more time in bed with you.” The muscles of Bea’s face moved under Alicia’s hand as she smiled.

“What makes you think that?” Bea whispered.

“Well. One, you’re a huge pushover,” Alicia said, earning a playful frown from Bea. “And two… I set your alarm twenty minutes early last night.”

Bea gasped dramatically. “Are you serious?”

Getting a grin from Alicia in response, Bea turned over and sat up to get her clock and confirm the time.

Alicia laughed at Bea’s stunned expression looking down at her with the clock in her hands. “Ten minutes didn’t feel long enough for a good cuddle and thirty seemed like just cause for my murder due to your sleep deprivation.”

Bea shook her head, smiling. “Why didn’t you just tell me so instead of letting us argue?”

Alicia shrugged and smirked. “I have more fun this way.”

Bea threw her clock to the end of the bed and slipped back down under the covers. “Good call on twenty minutes.”

“It’s more like fifteen now.”

“Still…” said Bea, propping her head up under her hand. “You can do a lot in fifteen minutes.”

Alicia raised an eyebrow. “Yeah? You got any ideas?”

“Hmm. Just a few.” Bea leaned over Alicia and kissed her with a bit more energy than the last time. She slipped her hand under Alicia’s shirt and roamed up to her sternum with her fingertips. Alicia tapped her shoulder and Bea leaned back, a little breathless. “Yeah?”

Alicia smiled widely. “Don’t actually make us late now.”

“Oh stop,” Bea said, shifting across and swinging her leg over Alicia’s hips so she was kneeling right over her. “You got us into this, live with the consequences.”

Laughing, Alicia pulled Bea back down by the collar of her t-shirt to kiss her again. “Gladly.”


End file.
